Companies are turning to parallel processing systems in order to efficiently process large amounts of data. One such parallel processing system is Hadoop. In order to maximize the data processing on a parallel processing system, administrators focus on balancing workload among the various servers. The administrator and/or a process executing use current workload on the servers to determine how to distribute future workload on the servers.